1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment changing control device for controlling the alignment of wheels of a vehicle such as the toe angle of the wheels, and a fuel consumption management device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle is newly shipped from an auto manufacturer, the toe angle of the wheels (particularly the rear wheels 2L, 2R) is such set that the vehicle has a good traveling stability. However, the toe angle set in such a manner does not necessarily provide optimum fuel consumption. For example, if the wheels are set to toe-in, the rolling resistance of the wheels during travel will increase.
If the wheels are set to toe-in, the toe angle of the left and right wheels need be independently controllable, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei06-47388 (refer to Claim 1, FIG. 2, etc.) which discloses an all-wheel independent steering device. Thus, the wheels can not be set to toe-in if the left and right wheels are connected by a steering mechanism of the vehicle. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei11-51655 (refer to paragraph [0037], etc.) discloses a traveling course estimating device for vehicle, in which the fuel consumption is improved by controlling the speed change using a navigation device.
However, both patent documents have not mentioned the aforesaid problem, namely, the optimum fuel consumption can not be obtained by setting the wheels to toe-in, which means there is still room for improving the fuel consumption.